Posteriormente
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Reto de Luna Asami del foro: La Torre Stark (y un 12 por ciento de JARVIS). Escribir un fic Bruja Escarlata/Visión, aunque lo central debe ser un molesto y sobreprotector Pietro. Preferentemente con paladas de humor.


Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este fic está hecho solo para diversión del autor y espectador.

Reto de **Luna Asami** del foro: La Torre Stark (y un 12 por ciento de JARVIS). Escribir un fic Bruja Escarlata/Visión, aunque lo central debe ser un molesto y sobreprotector Pietro. Preferentemente con paladas de humor.

* * *

 ** _POSTERIORMENTE_**

* * *

 ** _What's This?_**

Víctor Shade observo de nuevo a la niña que estaba frente a él, te largo cabello castaño era muy bonito y esa mirada soñadora le gustaba mucho. Luego miro al niño que está al lado de ella, sus rostros eran muy similares pero diferentes, él tenía el cabello de un color rubio platinado y parecía que no le agradaba mucho.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La voz de la niña le gustó mucho, eran como campanas claras y dulces.

—Que importa, de todas formas nos tratara igual.

Declaro la voz ruda del niño. Víctor lo observo sin comprender mucho que estaba pasando.

—No tienes que ser tan grosero hermano.

¡Ah así que eran hermanos!

— ¿¡Wanda él en que es diferente!?

— … — los ojos de la pequeña comenzaron a empañarse, algo muy profundo en Víctor se despertó en ese instante, era un algo que le dolía al verla llorar.

—L-lo siento hermana y-yo… —el niño comenzó a moverse frenéticamente alrededor de ella, era bastante rápido por lo que podía ver Víctor. Mientras que alrededor de la niña de cabellos oscuros comenzaba a formarse algo que no le gusto a Víctor.

—No llores…— susurro con simpleza, captando la atención de ambos hermanos, los ojos del niño se agrandaron mientras que la niña dejo de llorar maravillada.

Ante sus ojos no estaba el niño que vieron de castaños cabellos y ojos claros, piel blanca y cuerpo delgado. Su rostro era un tanto más estoico, de color rojo mientras que su cuero completamente vestía de verde e inclusive con capa y todo. Víctor ocultaba su apariencia, no por vergüenza sino por recomendación de Pym.

— ¿QUÉERES? —Pregunto el niño poniéndose frente a su hermana con los puños cerrados listo para cualquier cosa.

—Wooo. Mira Pietro. Te dije que era como nosotros— aseguro divertida pasando de largo a su hermano y yendo hacia Víctor. — Entonces ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Víctor Shade… aunque Pym me llama Visión…—explico como si fuera la verdad universal.

— ¿Quién es ese Pym? ¿Te envió por nosotros? Respon…— pero no pudo terminar la frase Pietro, ya que su mano que buscaba golpear al niño raro pasó atreves de él. Y cayó de sentón en el intento.

— ¡Eres impresionante! — Wanda estaba maravillada, era la primera vez que alguien podía vencer a su hermano, si es que a eso se le podría llamar vencer.

Pietro mordió su labio con frustración. Nadie le ganaba y menos frente a SU hermana.

Se incorporó y comenzó a moverse a una velocidad insuperable, era como si estuviera en todos lados, trato inútilmente de golpear a Visión, pero era algo casi imposible ya que era intangible en ese momento.

—Pietro, Pietro… ¡Ya detente! — grito la pequeña Wanda y como si de una orden se tratara Pietro quedo suspendido en el lugar donde estaba, solo podía observar con rabia al individuo frente a él. —Lo siento Visión, mi hermano es un pesado… pero lo hace porque me quiere mucho.

Pietro no podía desmentir eso, pero el color de sus mejillas delataba que era cierto.

— ¿Esta bien? —pregunto Visión mientras no dejaba de verlos sinceramente.

— ¡oh! Claro que sí… ah… mmm… p-puedes moverte…—dijo con duda. Por alguna razón no recordaba aquello. ¿Cuándo había aprendido a usar así sus destructivos poderes? — ¿Hermano?

Pietro nuevamente estaba en el suelo sentado, con la cabeza agachada y dolor en la retaguardia. Wanda se acercó a él pero en un segundo ya no estaba.

—Creo que su sistema se ha averiado… —dijo Víctor/Visión.

—S-se enojó conmigo…— y las lágrimas volvieron a la cara de la pequeña.

* * *

 ** _To the Rescue_**

Pietro se sentía humillado, jamás en su corta existencia había sido apaleado de esa forma por otra persona y menos su hermana le había dado la espalda.

—Traidora…— susurro, pese a que eso no era lo que sentía en realidad. Pensó en la soledad de ambos, en el abandono y persecución y… unos ojos azules celestes "mentiroso" dijo una voz infantil en su cabeza y su corazón se detuvo un instante, negó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces. Quien sabe que fuera esa cosa, seguro una película que vio.

Bien, era el momento de planear como rescatar a su pequeña y dulce hermanita de las garras de ese raro.

Parte I "Demostrar superioridad."

—Tú y yo tendremos un reto, yo ganare y tú dejaras en paz a mi hermana.

— ¿… y si yo gano?

—No vas a ganar eso lo puedo asegurar. Ahora tienes que llegar al otro lado de la casa ya.

Pietro corrió esquivando lo que podía y rompiendo otro tanto. Segundo y medio después estaba ahí. Visión siendo intangible llego al mismo tiempo atravesando todo.

Veredicto: Empate.

—¡Siguiente prueba!— grito el pequeño velocista.

Hicieron trece pruebas en total, en todas quedaron empatados gracias a las habilidades extrañas de Visión. Pietro estaba furioso. Mientras que Wanda no sabía exactamente que hacían pero estaba divertidísima, sobre todo cuando se pusieron a capturar mariposas.

— ¡Tú estás haciendo trampa!— declaro convencido.

— ¿Qué es trampa? —pregunto con simpleza.

— ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un robot?—comenzó a burlarse el albino.

— Sí.

Y eso fue todo, Pietro se le quedo viendo con ojos desorbitados mientras Wanda tomaba a cada uno por un brazo y los jalaba. —Hay nieve afuera vamos…

Efectivamente había nieve… Pietro sonrió, era su oportunidad dorada.

Comenzó a correr a todo lo que daba mientras llenaba de nieve al pequeño Visión formando un gran muñeco con él. Desde la cabeza hasta los pies, muy parecido a un hombre de malvavisco, con cara rojiza. Le puso dos palos cual si fueran manos y una calceta que encontró por ahí en el cuello.

—Ahora es un lindo hombre de nieve. — dijo sarcástico.

— ¡Sí! Se ve muy lindo

Eso no se lo esperaba. Visión después de un momento, salió entre toda la nieve y lo miro. Pietro hizo un puchero.

—De esta no te salvas…— dictamino comenzando a correr alrededor de él, rápido y cada vez más rápido, hasta hacer un mini tornado de nieve. Visión quedo atorado, no sabía qué hacer y rodo hasta salir del tornado y caer en una montaña de nieve con las piernas hacia arriba.

— ¡Víctor!—dijo la pequeña corriendo hacia él y cayéndose de frente, así llenándose de nieve la cara.

— ¡Hermana! —grito pero al mismo tiempo un muchacho de cabello oscuro se acercó a la pequeña para auxiliarla, mientras otro muy parecido pero con el cabello plata sacaba a Visión de la montaña de nieve. —Oye tu deja a mi hermana — corrió de inmediato pero fue sostenido por el otro. ¡No podía ser! Estaba demasiado lejos hacia unos segundos.

—Te lo dije Billy, te dije que ese hechizo era un peligro. Pero no… tenías que volver a mamá, papá y al tío unos niños.

— ¡Tommy, se supone que no debías decirlo!

— Qué importa si ya sabemos como regresarlos

—¡Tommy!

—¡SUELTADEUNAMALDITAVEZAMIHERMANAYDIMEQUIENDEMONIOSERES!— Pietro ya no soportaba más.

—Son los hijos de la Tía Wanda, padre…— Esa voz se hizo presente y toda la frustración se quedó a un lado al ver a esa chica rubia.

* * *

 ** _Only Trust_**

—Y eso fue lo que paso…

—Así que fuimos nos niños por un mes. Y nos tuvieron en un bolcillo Pym por seguridad ya que nuestros poderes estaban…

—Desfasados. Era la mejor forma de no ponerlos en peligro y…

—Lo siento…

—No te preocupes cariño… después de todo no es tu culpa…

Pietro escucho la conversación que mantenían Pym, Wanda y Billy. Sus sobrinos nuevamente le habían causado muchos problemas. Observo de reojo a su Luna y se sonrojo, hacia minutos que habían vuelto a la normalidad después de un mes y su hija había visto a su yo más joven… y no sólo eso…

— JAJAJAJAJAJA

Las burlas en la sala de grabaciones se le calaban profundamente en el ego herido. Stark había grabado todo y decidido a última hora mostrárselo a los estudiantes de la Academia Avenger.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Visión, como cuando eran niños hacia un mes. Pietro sonrió de medio lado antes de en un segundo cambiar toda su situación vergonzosa. Le había tomado menos de un segundo robar las cintas cortarlas y dejar solo en la pantalla a Visión siendo torturado por él… y… ¿Abrazado por su hermana? Eso… no lo vio venir.

Visión observo de soslayo a Wanda con un rostro de nostalgia. Ella le regreso la sonrisa. Quizás en ese momento no estaban juntos, pero compartían un pasado, memorias (que una vez él olvido) y dos hijos. Su historia quizás podría tener un final feliz… posteriormente.

* * *

Ok, no sé si lo logre, jajaja no soy muy dada a lo gracioso con héroes, no me sale para nada. Pero espero que le gustara a Luna Asami aunque sea un poco. **_Dedicación especial para mi legendary_**. Pues todo lo que escribo es para ella.

Personajes:

Scarlet Witch: Wanda

Quicksilver: Pietro

Visión: Victor Shade.

Henry Pym.

Billy y Tommy: Hijos de Wanda y Visión.

Por cierto, lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente: Wican (Billy) hizo un conjuro mal y convirtió a su familia en infantes xD


End file.
